Just Cause 3
Just Cause 3 is the third game in the Just Cause game series. General info The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year, until it was announced on November 11, 2014. By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years. Gameinformer.com was given exclusive publishing rights for all new info during the first month after the announcement. People from that site reported having gotten to play the game for several hours. A few screenshots that were leaked a few days before the announcement (see below in the gallery) indicated that the new Black Market will use real money and introduce micro-transactions into the game. Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, has denied this and explained that the game will not have any micro-transactions. "To be perfectly clear: Just Cause 3 will be available in 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows PC. It will be distributed as a retail box and digital download. It is not a "Free To Play" game. It does not feature in-game micro transactions." According to avalanchestudios.com, those screenshots show how they were considering different business models. That model was cancelled. Christofer Sundberg also said that "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come, but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." It's also reported that the game will have "volumetric terrain", which will allow players to explore underground caves and climb tall buildings easier. According to the developers, the Just Cause series is a proper sandbox and they're improving further on that. That means it will be even less story focused. The map is also said to be much more densely full. The story will basically let the player know how to use the tools and the player will be able to use them anywhere. "The Modding community has always been something spectacular in all games and any game that gets the love of the modding community is already in a good spot. A game that's all about the sandbox - really in a good spot." - A developer for Just Cause 3. The game will allow players to shoot their way through walls, blow up and pull down even bigger Radars and Statues, which will shatter into more pieces. You can even blow up an entire bridge, if you're being chased on it. "That is the scale of destruction we're after, not really breaking a hole in the wall." The new story will be a little more serious. There will be multiple factions, but one of them will be a well armed military faction, so Rico will no longer be fighting a war alone. The military faction will be able to send (as the game progresses) increasingly more powerful back-up to Rico. The back-up is reported to include vehicles with mounted weapons and helicopters. Setting and plot summary General Di Ravello took over the nation of Medici (located in a fictional Mediterranean archipelago) when Rico was still a child. Ricos parents were killed during the coup, but Rico managed to escape and eventually join The Agency. Several years after the events of Just Cause 2, Rico has left the Agency and travels back home to Medici to fight Di Ravello. Di Ravello is planing on using Medici's unique explosive and magnetic mineral Bavarium, along with a vast military to conquer the world. There is a rebellion against him, but it's failing until Rico shows up to aid them. Medici is sometimes reported to be "nearly 400" square miles and sometimes as "just over" 400 square miles. 400 square miles is the size of Panau, but it will be more densely full than Panau. Special editions *"Day one edition" (preorder). The preorder bonus included: **Weaponized Pescespada SS speedboat with miniguns. **Weaponized Urga Ogar buggy with machine guns. **Weaponized Serpente high-end car with rocket-launchers. *'Collectors edition'. Available for purchase at the Square enix store. It will include: **Day one edition of the game. **24 x 24 inch (60 x 60 cm) paper map of Medici. **32 page book of screenshots/artworks. **15 inch (37.5 cm) replica of the JC3 version Grappler. *'EB games exclusive day one edition'. Available only at EB games. **Same as the normal "day one edition", but includes a "Capstone Bloodhound RPG". **A collectors edition bought from them will also include the unique rocket launcher. *"XL edition". This seemed to only be available as a download version. It includes: **"Day one edition". **"Air, Land & Sea Pass" with 3 DLC mission packs. Owners of the pass will get Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 one week before it becomes available for separate purchase. **Exclusive day one Flame Wingsuit and Parachute skins. *'Preordering on Steam' granted the Final Argument sniper rifle. List of game features and gameplay info See Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles and Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons for more about those subjects. The below list no longer covers those. *A Black Market. The black market related info is all likely to change, because those screenshots are said to have been from an earlier version of the game where some features were not yet in their final form. **The market sells and rents vehicles for seemingly real money, introducing micro-transactions into the game. As revealed later by Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, that is not the case. The game will not have any micro-transactions. **There's also some kind of a "diamond shop". It's not known what exactly those diamonds are, but they seem to be some type of in-game currency for the market. **There seems to be a time limit for how often it's possible to get a vehicle drop from the market. **The PDA is shown to have a flexible screen connected to the inside of Rico's left arm. *The game counts "Mayhem (from kills)" instead of Chaos points. *One picture shows a list of objectives and mission info for the province that the player is in. This reveals that Medici is divided into provinces. *The Protec Grappler G3 will return and it will look about the same as it does in Just Cause 2. The new grappler will at first have 2 cables, but can be upgraded to 6. Each set of cables can be used to pull objects together. *Gas Tanks will make a return. *There will be bird flocks. *Parachute and Grappler mechanics are reported to have been "vastly improved". *The next antagonist will also be a dictator - General Di Ravello. *The protagonist will still be Rico Rodriguez. *There will be a Wingsuit. *It will be possible to store vehicles at captured settlements. These vehicles can be called upon for some type of Heavy drop. According to another source, all vehicles become available for delivery, if you've driven them once. *Rico can carry 4 different weapons instead of 3 now + explosives. One single handed weapon on each leg and two two handed weapons on his back. *The Stunt positions at the front and back of a car don't exist anymore, but it's possible to freely walk around on the car roof. *The Wingsuit is something you can switch to while in the air. It's possible to switch between the wingsuit and the Parachute. *Rico carries an infinite supply of small triggered explosives, but only 5 can be used at a time. *Races are back and they work the same as in JC2, but leaderboards are uploaded over the internet. *It's possible to hack SAMs in Medici to make them shoot at government aircraft. *Capstone FH155, anti-aircraft guns, are no longer connected to the ground, so they can be dragged around with a grappler. *There'a base with a huge satellite dish. It's reportedly difficult, but theoretically possible to use the pulling strength of the many grappler cables to make it collapse. It's also possible to use a flak gun to shoot it to pieces. *The new consoles will allow the use of a "share feature" which will allow players to create and share videos. *There will be destructible Di Ravello statues. *There will not be an official JC3 multiplayer any time soon, but they might make it at an unknown time in the future. *Rico used to be a race car driver before joining the Agency. *Mixed quotes from game director Roland Lesterlin and design principal Francesco Antolini: **Cars have full deformation and hinged parts so they break and parts move. "The feel of it has a full racing engine underneath. We do shocks, downforce and things that you’d find in a full racing game. All vehicles have modifications, too." Even a bus can be given nitro. **"In JC3 you can move freely on the wing" (of a plane)", so you could spawn a motorbike on the wing of a plane and ride it off." **"It buys into that philosophy of an open world that’s at your disposal, if you want to spend a lot of time on challenges, then by all means. If you want to drive a vintage sports car along the Mediterranean coastline and skid around corners, sure. Maybe your big thing is rocket-propelled grenades and huge bases. Because the world is so big, we want to scratch whatever itch you have." **It's only possible to set 5 Triggered Explosives at a time, but "There are modifications to your equipment which can change the way you play. They're not upgrades in a sense they make you better – you can choose to have an immediate explosion or switch it to be a propellant and you'll see a line of fire come out. You could put it on a dynamic object and it's going to propel it in a certain direction. This way, you can create the Rico you want." **"...enemy AI adapts to fight back. We thought we had it all sussed when we rolled up for battle in a tank, only to discover the enemies gearing themselves up with RPGs. Helicopters are called in when you take down half the base. Battles escalate quickly and you can easily find yourself biting off more RPG than you can chew, as you're free to roam the world from the moment the tutorial starts." **"Completely destroy a base and a new challenge becomes available, tentatively named 'Destruction Frenzy'. It's as subtle as it sounds. It’s a Red Faction: Guerilla-inspired affair, where you're given the rebuilt base minus the enemy forces, a set of explosives and told to tear it down in the shortest amount of time." **"Avalanche has dropped the Black Market, and instead has made all weapon and vehicle drops completely open and free. Players said they had to spend lots of money to get a car, a jet or whatever in JC2, so we got rid of that. You can call in anything you want: vehicles, two-handed weapons, specials, whatever. We make a joke about it because it happens so fast. We know people have a strategy, like using a chopper or a certain weapon. We don’t want to hold them back, so we say 'go for it'." **Grenades have auto-aim when thrown from mid-flight, because "if I’m going to throw a grenade I want to be a cool action hero, and cool action heroes don't miss with grenades". **Roland Lesterlin (JC3 game director) about Easter Eggs: "So you know, you work on a game for so long, you have to have those days of joy. In fact, a little while ago we said to the whole team: "Like hey guys, whatever you wanna put in the game and hide, you can do it." And so we'd spend some days developing all sorts of crazy stuff that's gonna be in there cause we have so much fun making this game and hopefully that comes through in how the game works and feels. It's hard to say "no". It's really quite hard to say "no", I mean they are so funny and it makes you quite happy just to allow all that exuberance and enthusiasm in developing the game to get in there and we hope the fans like it too." *If you put a marker on the map and get in a vehicle and a faction member is in the car, you can stunt jump to the roof then the faction member will jump to the drivers seat and drive to the marker. *Bridges are destructable, but they respawn. *Gas stations in Medici will respawn. *Missions will not restrict anything. The missions will only give goals, but how these are to be achieved is entirely up to the player. *Missions will not have any actions that can't be done in free-roam. Other than meeting storyline characters. Downloadable extra content Main article: Downloadable content for Just Cause 3. Patch (v1.01) The game will get a 2.8 GB patch on release day to fix numerous minor map design errors and make AI improvements. See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. The following is a quote from here with added links: Hello! We’re aware of the fact that in some territories, Just Cause 3 is available ahead of its official release, which means many of you are enjoying Rico’s latest adventure early. While we’re glad you’re getting familiar with Medici before Tuesday, this does mean that you’re playing the unpatched version of the game, and a host of fixes and improvements will be available within the next 24 hours. Please keep an eye out for the update on PS4, Xbox One and PC this weekend! FIXES AND IMPROVEMENTS *The Medician Department of Nature Conservation has pored over every inch of our beautiful island for cracks and removed them *The Medician Department of Motor Vehicles has taken measures to acquire poorly-tuned vehicles and burn them *Di Ravello’s Militia has been given a refresher course in combat and spatial awareness as per the General’s recent mandate *The Medician Department of Infrastructure has made some adjustments to certain roads to prevent traffic jams *Various stability/crash fixes *Various camera fixes *Various Havok destruction optimisations *Various localisation fixes and updates *Various worldsim improvements MISSIONS, CHALLENGES, RANDOM ENCOUNTERS *Various minor mission bug fixes *Various minor challenge bug fixes *Fixed some various issues with Random Encounters GRAPHICS AND ANIMATION *Various LoD optimisations *Various lighting optimisations *Various animation optimisations AUDIO *Various level and EQ adjustments *Rebels riding along with Rico will now be less rude and not talk over each other *Fixed a few rare audio distortion issues involving destructible objects with lots of moving parts Patch (v1.02) The following is a quote from here: We’re pleased to announce that Patch 1.02 is coming to PC & consoles this week. The patch will be hitting PS4 in Europe first this morning, rolling out across other consoles over the next day or two, pending final approvals, with the PC version landing on Friday. Since launch, we’ve been pouring through your reviews and comments to help us prioritise our fixes accordingly. We know many of you have been patiently awaiting today’s patch, and this update is part of a much larger plan to optimize and improve the game. Thanks for your patience here. In the 1.02 patch (132.1MB), you can expect: *Significantly improved loading times *Optimizations to online stats *General stability fixes *Fixed an issue related to challenges, wherein vehicles sometimes disappeared when starting a challenge *Fixed issues related to screen resizing and closing the game window before the game has fully started up ONLY To those of you still having issues, rest assured we are working hard to alleviate these, and are listening very closely to everything that’s being said. Third patch The following is a quote from here: Hi guys, We have a new patch we’re testing that addresses the exit to windows crash some players have been experiencing since the 1.02 patch. The patch will also include some of the ongoing optimisations we’ve been working on. We’re aiming to release the patch next week ahead of the Christmas break. Additionally, we’ve had a few people asking us about minimum/recommended specs since Patch 1.02 launched, so we thought we’d share those here too. System Requirements MINIMUM: *OS: Vista SP2 / Windows 7.1 SP1 / Windows 8.1 (64-bit Operating System Required) *Processor: Intel Core i5-2500k, 3.3GHz / AMD Phenom II X6 1075T 3GHz *Memory: 6 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 670 (2GB) / AMD Radeon HD 7870 (2GB) *Storage: 54 GB available space RECOMMENDED: *OS: Vista SP2 / Windows 7.1 SP1 / Windows 8.1 (64-bit Operating System Required) *Processor: Intel Core i7-3770, 3.4 GHz / AMD FX-8350, 4.0 GHz *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 780 (3GB) / AMD R9 290 (4GB) *Storage: 54 GB available space Fourth patch and Sky Fortress compatibility content Sources: Here and here. A 1.1 GB patch has been released for PC, with console patches to follow soon. The patch is reported to mostly improve performance, but also add compatibility to the first expansion pack, the Sky Fortress. Quote from the second source: So before we get into the nitty-gritty, we'd like to apologise for the belated release of our latest patch notes - the game launch in Japan yesterday and had the team rushed off their feet and we needed solid confirmation on what actually went into the update - as you can see it wasn't a small download. We know how important these updates are to you and in future we'll make sure our patches and notes are released correspondingly. So our latest Patch (1.1GB) includes a few alterations to JC3 for the Japanese release of the game. It also contains some improvements to online functionalities, and stability. Here’s a more technical breakdown of what the patch includes: *Japanese Audio added *Online -- Protocol change for GetStats to reduce server bandwidth -- Further improvements to GetStats, adding zlib compression to the response *Stability -- Fixed raycast scheduler threading issues The Just Cause 3 team continues to work on optimisations and fixes. Thank you for your feedback so far, we want to let you know that your comments aren’t falling on deaf ears. If you have any questions for us, please fire away below! - Just Cause 3 Team Trivia *See the locked archive page Just Cause 3 News for all the info that was slowly leaked and published before the announcement. The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year. *By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years (since 2011). *During development, the codename for the game was "Project Mamba". *Members of the development team that created "Burnout" have worked on JC3 to improve vehicle handling. *This is one of the 9 first games in the world to use Denuvo "anti-tamper technology", which is hoped to eliminate game piracy in the future. Gallery Artworks Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|Game Informer's cover Artwork. Medici countryside.png|Medici is no different from San Esperito and Panau in having a system of large 4-lane roads throughout the nation. Medici giant cliff.png|This would be the worlds tallest sea-level cliff, if it was real. Medici mountain castle.png|Notice the attack helicopter and the passenger ship. Just Cause 3 military ship and jet artwork.jpg|A medium sized military ship (an actual ship, instead of the usual boats). JC3 box cover picture.png|The picture from the retail box cover. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|An underground base and transport helicopters. Info sheets and others JC3 Rico.png|Rico's character model has been completely remade again. JC3 boxes.png|Retail boxes. JC3 PC requirements.png|PC system requirements. Required HDD is 45 GB. JC3 weaponized vehicle pack.png|Preoorder weaponized vehicle pack. Medici map.jpg|Map of Medici, part of the collectors edition. Just Cause 3 collectors edition.jpg|Collectors edition info. JC3 EB exclusive day one edition.png|EB exclusive day one edition. There's also a PC version of this, just not in this picture for some reason. JC3 Collectors edition grappler.png|Prototype of the grappler model that will be included in the collectors edition. JC3 development and CS Assault Chopper.png|Looking over a developers shoulder. Note the list of menu options at the top of his screen. JC3 rebel drop weapon list.png|See more at Rebel drop. JC3 development - full-body motion-capture.png|Full-body motion-capture for cut-scenes. Screenshots Just Cause 3 coastal town and radar base.png JC3 Freefall.png|Medici coast. JC3 rocky coast.jpg|Medici coast. JC3 parachuting at night.png|Medici coast at night JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png|Stria Campania 115. Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|Urga Hrom D. JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|Rico on a Urga U17 Akrobat. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|The Medici Police Department is fighting The Rebellion. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|A destructable Di Ravello statue. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|A Medici Police Department building. Just Cause 3 Grappler.jpg Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|Mugello Vistosa. JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg|It has been confirmed that a base with a huge radar dish has to be destroyed in a mission. This could be it. JC3 parachuting near a radar base.png JC3 explosion.jpg Just Cause 3 shooting from parachute.png JC3 minigun.png|Urga Vulkan, the new Minigun. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|Urga Szturm 63A in faction colors. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|CS Odjur. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Rico grappling to an Urga Postolka. JC3 mission.jpg|The Rebellion. JC3 prison raid.jpg JC3 skydiving and explosion.jpg JC3 red car towing barrels.jpg|Mugello Raffinati Vitesse towing Red Barrels. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|CS7 Thunderhawk. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.jpg|Grappling to a CS Navajo. JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|U-7 Dravec. JC3 wingsuit.jpg|The new Wingsuit. JC3 skydiving.jpg|Skydiving. JC3 green sports car.png|A new sports car. JC3 exploding a helicopter.png|The Rebellion. JC3 4-door SUV.png|Weimaraner W3. JC3 multiple missiles at night.png|Fire Leech. JC3 parachuting on countryside.png|The new Parachute. JC3 wingsuit2.png|Another view of the antenna base and the Wingsuit. JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png JC3 Rico Rodriguez (face close-up).png|Rico Rodriguez. JC3 tractor and castle.PNG|Stria Rustico and Di Ravellos castle/villa. JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|The car is Mugello Raffinati Vitesse and the helicopter is a CS Navajo. JC3 Panorama.png|Roman-era aqueduct. JC3 grappling with a soviet looking RPG.jpg|UVK 13. JC3 helicopter and jeep.png|Notice the beams of light in darkness. This is an improvement over JC2. The SUV is a Weimaraner W3. JC3 jet and statue.png|U-7 Dravec and Di Ravello statue. JC3 arrest at night.png JC3 civilian vehicles and guy searched.png JC3 helicopters.png Urga Pocomaxa X4 (front corner).png|Urga Pocomaxa X4, a preorder bonus. Mugello Delphino GLF.png|Mugello Delphino GLF, a preorder bonus. Kerner Serpente R12 and Rico.png|Rico and Kerner Serpente R12, a preorder bonus. JC3 battle in field.png JC3 military cargo plane.png JC3 helicopter fight.png JC3 wind turbine 2.png JC3 small car and APC.png|The SUV is a Weimaraner W3 and the APC is a CS Baltdjur. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Urga Bkolos 2100. JC3 landing craft and APC.png|CS Baltdjur and Urga Hroch. JC3 Annika, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|Annika, Tom and Rico. JC3 red sports car with nitro.png|Mugello Vistosa. Medici mountain and old town.jpg JC3 city with fortress.jpg|This is Di Ravellos house at Citate Di Ravello. Lighthouse at Insula Dracon.jpg|Lighthouse at Insula Dracon. JC3 ancient ruins.png|Roman era ruins. JC3 quarry truck.png|Nashorn 6100. JC3 military at factory ruins.png|Medici Military controlled factory ruins. Videos All JC3 gameplay videos are listed here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLX4thG13UY7SEqNMh2OD-W2S_FV_GVru Sources *gameinformer.com 2014.11.11. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.12. *avalanchestudios.com. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.14. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.19. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.26. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.28. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.28. *Collectors edition info: **Link 1. **Link 2. *Interview with game developers (5 hour video, but only the first half an hour are with them). *Some JC3 questions answered by developers. *Official Just Cause Facebook page. *Official Just Cause Twitter page. *eurogamer.net 2015.02.13. *gamesradar.com 2015.05.20. *rockpapershotgun.com 2015.06.16. *Long E3 interview at youtube (1:58:58 - 2:32:33) 1015.06.18. *Interview with game drector. 2015.08.06. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3